


Happy Birthday, Alfred

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur drags himself out of bed on the Fourth of July to go to Alfred's birthday for the first time. Alfred is delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares (Arthur's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, written while listening to Sugar by Maroon Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides to go to Alfred's birthday this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

I snap awake, hitting the floor with a thud. _Not again. It’s that time of year, isn’t it?_

I shake it off, glancing at the clock. _Noon. Still have time to make it this year...if I want to? I don’t know, it would probably make America happy. I guess I can try._

I drag my clothes on, running a light hand over my hair. He sent an invitation, as always, but he doesn’t seem to expect me to come.

“ _Dear Arthur, It’s my birthday soon...and I’d like it if you came this year. I know you never do, but I want you here. Love, Alfred F. Jones._ ”

I lightly slide the card into my inside pocket, picking up my plane ticket. Luckily it doesn’t leave for another three hours—I have time to get ready and get through the extreme American customs. No other customs is as difficult to make it through.

I shake my head, stepping out the door and striding into the airport. _This time, he won’t be left waiting._


	2. Not This Year (Alfred's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America is waiting for England. Canada shows up (and yes, he notices him!) and so does France. All countries are waiting for the fireworks, whereas America wants to see England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. There's a line from France in French, "Joyeux anniversaire, mon ami", which means 'happy birthday, my friend' (literally joyous anniversary, my friend) and "Amérique", or America (in French)

I grin at France, but I know it lacks enthusiasm. “Hey.”

“Joyeux anniversaire, mon ami! Amérique, why do you look so down?”

I sigh. “He’s not coming this year, is he?”

“Not this year,” France agrees. “Sorry, mon ami, but you know how he is. He gets nightmares this time of year.”

I glance at my watch. It’s six, and he’s yet to arrive.

I begrudgingly admit France is probably right. “Yeah, I guess.”

France ruffles my hair and heads out back.

Canada shows up this year—after not for seven years—and hugs me lightly. “Hey, America. Happy birthday.”

I hug him back, offering him a bright smile. “Hey, Canada. Long time, no see. Nice to see ya.”

He smiles shyly and ducks out back for the fireworks.

Now one more person would make it perfect. Just one more, I swear to God. Arthur.

I finally head out back, lifting my eyes to the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur arrives late (on purpose). Alfred is delighted he's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy. :D

As much as it kills me to wait, I want to actually surprise him.

I lean against the wall, trying to collect myself. I peek in, making sure no one’s around before dropping my present, complete with a letter, next to the rest.

I follow the sound of voices, sliding out the door and slipping up behind America.

I slide my arms around him from behind, startling him. “Happy birthday, Alfred.”

He turns, eyes wide. “Arthur!”

A silence falls for just a second before the first firework explodes and cheers fill the air.

A huge grin cracks across Alfred’s face. “You came.”

I shrug. “Nightmares, I overslept a little.”

He grins. “No biggie. I’m just glad you came.”

Alfred slides his arms around me, squeezing before turning to the fireworks. _For once, I won’t be alone. Not this time._

I lift my eyes to the sky, releasing a slow breath. Alfred’s grin was one hundred percent worth it.


End file.
